


Нежданная родня

by Toshirei



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После войны Трандуил и Глоин отправляются навстречу возвращающимся сыновьям. Те, однако, успевают добраться до Лихолесья раньше родителей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежданная родня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suddenly In-Laws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754501) by [NichePastiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/pseuds/NichePastiche). 



> Это перевод работы NichePastiche. Если вам понравилась работа, вы можете порадовать автора, оставив ей комменарий или кудос. :)
> 
> Огромная благодарность за вычитку Мирамине, а также Мыше, которая самоотверженно смотрела этот текст до выкладки.

Он о таком и подумать не мог.  
Стоило, наверное, ждать беды — его сын всегда был чудным. Подрастающего Гимли интересовали совершенно не гномьи вопросы. Больно ли горам, когда гномы роют шахты? Куда улетает дым? А может он окутать весь мир, если жечь слишком много костров?  
Глоин теперь, когда вскрылась правда, признавал — тревожные это были звоночки.  
Понимание причин, однако, не значило, что мысль о сыне, спящем в обнимку с эльфом, и вид несуразно тонких пальцев в рыжей бороде ему сколько-нибудь нравились.  
Постойте-ка… У эльфа в волосах заколка Гимли?

 

Трандуил, на удивление, почти не был взволнован тем, что его сын нашёл утешение в объятиях гнома. Гораздо сильнее удручало, что Леголас не нашел ничего лучше, чем разделить с упомянутым гномом постель в той спальне, где Трандуил когда-то читал ему на ночь сказки.

И даже это можно было бы пережить — со временем.  
Сын, однако, не счел нужным его хотя бы предупредить, и Трандуил выяснил прискорбный факт, открыв дверь спальни.

Он бы, может, и пугнул незадачливых любовников, но Леголас точно спал без рубахи… так что, скорее всего, оба они были под одеялом в чем мать родила.  
Трандуил и Глоин, придя к молчаливому соглашению, отступили в коридор и тихо прикрыли за собой двери.

— В сложившихся обстоятельствах я предложил бы осмотреть наши винные погреба.  
— Выпить бы не помешало.

 

В уединении винного погреба они могли наконец попытаться обсудить внезапное открытие. Помощи ждать было неоткуда — да и как тут поможешь?

Убедившись, что вокруг нет случайных свидетелей, Трандуил и Глоин тут же позабыли о вине и одновременно разразились монологами.

— Мой сын уходит на войну, а возвращается связанным браком с остроухим?!  
— Если кто-то узнает, Леголас станет посмешищем...

Последовавшую тишину прервал Трандиул:

— Что вы сказали?

Глоин неожиданно осознал, как оскорбительно отозвался о сыне короля.

— Простите, ваше величество. Мне не следовало называть...  
— Я не об этом, — прервал его Трандуил. — Связаны браком? С чего вы взяли?

Эльфийский король, отметил Глоин, побледнел сильнее обычного и сжал зубы.  
Эльф в обмороке, и ни одного свидетеля, чтобы подтвердить, что Глоин ни при чем — вот уж что Глоину даром не сдалось. Вряд ли поданные короля поверили бы, что гном не виноват, валяйся их правитель без сознания.

— Вам стоит сесть, ваше величество. Дьюринова борода! Мне тоже, наверное, стоит присесть.

Трандуил без лишних слов прислонился к стене и сполз на земляной пол.

— Забудем про положение и титулы ненадолго. Как один отец другого, я прошу тебя — расскажи, почему ты считаешь, что наши сыновья связаны браком?

Глоин сел на пол рядом с Трандуилом.

— Потому что в волосах твоего сына заплетены гномьи брачные косицы.  
— Уверен?  
— Как не быть уверенным! А закреплены они заколками, что мой сын выковал на совершеннолетие.

Трандуил тяжело вздохнул, стащил с головы корону и уставился на нее так, словно раньше не видел ни разу. Когда он наконец заговорил, голос его был нарочито ровным:

— Мой сын приговорен.  
— Не думаю, что брак с гномом такое уж...  
— Вы, гномы, знать ничего не знаете! — Трандуил неожиданно вскочил на ноги и швырнул корону в стену. — Гномы живут долго, но они смертны.

Трандуил вышагивал туда-сюда по подвалу.

— Однажды твой сын умрет. Мой — не должен был. Мой должен был стать королем и однажды отправиться за море.

Глоин хранил молчание.

— А теперь, — Трандуил резко повернулся и пнул ближайший бочонок, — теперь этот путь для него потерян! Он останется с Гимли. Останется, и будет с ним, когда жизнь Гимли подойдет к концу.

Эльфийский король вздохнул и шагнул за короной. Вернувшись, он снова сел рядом с Глоином, но корону так и не надел.

Глоину не пришлось долго ждать продолжения.

— Не только полуэльфы могут отказаться от бессмертия. Мой сын повторит судьбу Лютиэнь. Он всегда любил сильно и не задумываясь о последствиях. Он умрет от горя после смерти Гимли.

Трандуил посмотрел вверх в попытке остановить подступающие слезы:  
— Сомневаюсь, что Мандос вмешается на сей раз.

Неожиданно он почувствовал прикосновение ладони к плечу.

— Я понимаю твою печаль, — Глоин убрал руку, — но мы не можем решать за наших сыновей. Родители могут только беспомощно наблюдать, как дети делают все не так, как родителям бы хотелось.

Трандуил грустно улыбнулся.

— Не будь я уверен в обратном, решил бы, что ты знал Леголаса с рождения.  
— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Глоин, — но я вырастил Гимли.

Эльф совершенно не по-королевски фыркнул от смеха.

— Они уже всё решили. Мы ничего не можем поделать. И никто не сможет, если они на самом деле одинаково упрямы.  
— У Саурона не было шансов справиться с этими двумя, — согласился Глоин.

Трандуил встал, надел корону, и протянул руку гному, благодарно принявшему помощь.

— Спасибо, друг.  
— Возможно, — задумчиво проговорил Трандуил, - это и к лучшему.  
— Вот так перемена, — хмыкнул Глоин.  
— Наши дети пережили войну. Видели, как гибнут их друзья. Сражались с загнавшей их в угол ордой орков, — проговорил Трандуил, — Мы тоже видели немало битв. Некоторые войны остаются с тобой и не дают тебе спать по ночам.  
— Верно, — Глоину не нужно было объяснять.  
— Они видели Балрога и сражались у Черных врат — и всё же спят так мирно. Разве можем мы выступить против, если объятия другого изгоняют тьму из их снов?

Глоин был полностью согласен.

— Да уж, эльф в зятьях — не такая большая цена за счастье Гимли. Не будет же он по лесам из-за этого шляться или что-то в этом духе.  
— Ты, очевидно, не встречался с Леголасом. Отправятся в лес в течение месяца.

 

— Может, устроим детям легкий испуг? — Глоину идея доставляла очевидное удовольствие.  
— После вас, господин гном, — враждебность между ними сменило желание устроить сыновьям немало неловких минут.


End file.
